


Map of infinity

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Hannibal notices Bedelia's freckles for the first time.





	Map of infinity

She has never liked them. Numerous small patches of light brown covering her skin. Her father had always told her they make her appear _cute_. Her mother had only lamented what she thought to be a long-gone gene coming back to life. It is hard enough to be taken serious as a woman without being seen as one of a fragile nature.

For most women, make up is a case of vanity, or social convention, but for Bedelia it is a part of her armour, hiding the feature that undermines her seriousness. The only time she had allowed herself to lower that guard was in privacy of her own home. Alone.

But she is no longer alone. She knew certain _compromises_ would need to be made. Hannibal, however, has taken to the concept of them sharing a living space with an enthusiasm she has not seen on him before. She is still unsure what to make of it.

Now she sits at the lavish vanity of their Parisian suit, looking at her own reflection. A selection of jars and bottles is presented in front of her, only the most exclusive brands. He would only have the best for her, as he told her before.

Bedelia picks up a cleaning pad; she starts with her eyelids before moving to her cheeks. With each stroke, more cinnamon freckles come to light. Upon finishing, she gives herself a critical look. She feels like a little girl again, playing with make-up and pretending to be a grown-up.

Only then she notices Hannibal, standing in the doorway, looking at her intensely. She is used to his piercing gaze, but this one is different and she feels uneasy, suddenly naked before his eyes. Still she matches his stare, as she always did.

“Hannibal, you are staring,” she keeps her tone controlled.

“I am sorry,” he averts his gaze and Bedelia feels reassured. He appears shy, like a young boy caught looking at something forbidden. Perhaps that is what they both are: two children playing house for the first time. Except neither of them is playing, Bedelia thinks as the gleam of her wedding ring reflects in the mirror. She finishes her beauty routine by applying moisturizer and gets up from her seat.

Hannibal keeps his distance and only approaches her when she sets to leave. They stand in front of each other silently; her without her armour, him without his person suit. He extends his hand, but stops mid-air.

“May I?” he asks shyly, yet his eyes leave a burning sensation on her skin.

Her heart is rushing in her ears, she does not what to expect, as the words escape her lips. “You may,” her voice almost as timid as his.

His fingers move to her check and begin to gently stroke her skin, tracing the lines of her freckles, unfolding the map of infinity. No one has ever touched her this way; his feather-like brush travels slowly across her cheek.

“So beautiful,” he says as his hand moves to the other cheek. Heat rises to her skin and she cannot control the blush appearing on her face, only making the freckles more prominent.

A smile pulls at Hannibal’s lips and he leans forward, his lips replacing his fingers, softly kissing her cheeks, cherishing every spot. Bedelia sighs and closes her eyes, surrendering to the caress. She no longer feels like a little girl, but like a goddess worshipped. More heat rises deep in her core and she welcomes it.

 

“I think this one is my favourite.”

Much later, they linger in bed. Bedelia lays on her stomach and Hannibal’s fingers dance on her back, unable to refrain himself from touching her. With all the seriousness of a seasoned explorer, he finds a freckle between her shoulder blades and traces it with his finger, before sealing the discovery with his lips.

But once a new land is traversed and all its resources claimed, it becomes discarded. Bedelia tenses up at the thought.

“Am I a territory to be claimed?” she turns to face him.

“No,” he looks at her with all sincerity,” You are a paradise to be treasured.”

Hannibal kisses her lips and Bedelia blushes once more. But this time, she does not care to hide it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt, Gillian's attributes remain an endless source of inspiration. And this definitely happened.


End file.
